xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
No Man's Land
After receiving information that Malik Hakem intended to auction off Russian missile codes, a team was dispatched to attempt to stop the auction and retrieve the codes. Events *On first arriving in Darra, Amber's team went to the market and walked and talked. **No one really likes the 'Englishman': Malik Hakim's guest **Englishman is tall, dark haired, with blue eyes. **Best place to get big guns is from Hamza Ghalib, who is never happy to see people. *On approaching Hamza's area of the market: **Hamza is unpleasant and loud and into blondes. **As Brielle makes with the flirty and gets the details on the timing of the auction, Amber goes to track a mutant signature and meets the Englishman: Jeremy Pratt. **Hamza's would-be seduction aborted by Jean-Paul sticking his nose in, Amber's would-be seduction foiled by Jean-Paul being way more Jeremy's type, they get the information on how to get into the auction out of Hamza. *Jeremy Pratt's name and photograph sent back to Old Home: linked with various cases of information theft, largely big-time CEOs, insider trading, etc. Tends to avoid the violent stuff. *Jean-Paul and Amber check out the house using Hamza's codes before the party: Hamza's guard info and security codes were valid. **Although Jeremy wasn't there when they checked the place out, there was a different mutant, sleeping. *Party! **Splitting up fairly quickly, Jean-Paul and Jeanne-Marie go to find Jeremy Pratt. **Amber, Brielle, and Marianne go to track the other mutant signature at the auction. **Jeremy's room is guarded by two men, who Jeanne-Marie distracts and then subdues, leaving Jean-Paul free to unlock Jeremy's door and approach him. **In the auction room, the mutant signature was revealed to be a short, petite Latina with a Mediterranean man, also in the company of a military man who is speaking with Malik Hakim. **A short time into the party, John Doe 2 from the Pied Piper files enters in the company of a Middle Eastern man. **As Jean-Paul attempts to get the codes from Jeremy, Jeanne-Marie investigates a series of noises in the hallway outside the room: there she sees Charlie Barrows and James Harwin. **Jeanne-Marie fires a tranquilizer at Harwin, who teleports after being hit. Charlie speeds in the direction of the party, and although Jeanne-Marie attempts to intercept her, she isn't fast enough. **When Charlie zooms into the party, the Latina, Mediterranean man, and military man all look quite unsurprised and John Doe 2 releases a blast of fire at the Latina. **As Jeanne-Marie flying-tackles Charlie and the two engage in a speedster brawl, John Doe 2 collapses, clutching his head. Guards begin to try to shoot all three. **Marianne closes on John Doe 2, but the Latina, Mediterranean man, and military man move up and take him from her custody, promising to take care of him. **With the outbreak of gunfire, Jeremy is suddenly much more willing to leave with Jean-Paul. They fly out a window. **The Latina, Mediterranean, and Military all head upstairs with John Doe 2. The team heads back to their hotel, as they have the codes. People Groups * al-Sahra * Pied Piper Soldiers *Darra Crime Ring Individuals * Jeremy Pratt - A technopath with read/write capabilities. He is unaware of the information that he takes. He can only copy it and transfer it elsewhere. Currently residing in London, where X-Factor is keeping a general eye on his movements. * Malik Hakem - 58 years old. Heavily involved in the drug trade as well as the arms trade. Ruthless, possessive of his power. * Hamza Ghalib Malik - 34 years old. Malik's only son. Had a falling out with his father at the time of X-Factor's contact with him. * Salim Habib - 37 years old. Malik's right-hand man. Married to his daughter Zahra. Locations * Malik's mansion - Where Jeremy was held captive, site of missile code auction. * Bazaar - Where most of the team's nosing around was done. Links *Carpenter Brief *Wrap-up Bullets Category:2009 Missions Category:Remaal al-Sahra